


Now I see you

by Purriencess1028



Category: miraculous
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, Plagg Cares, Reveal, chat noir jacket, loads of puns, lots of fluff, mari makes it, post-reveal, pre-reveal, these two are so oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purriencess1028/pseuds/Purriencess1028
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have been partners for a long time. They trust each other completely, and are always there for each other. When Adrien starts to fall for his shy classmate, he is conflicted. Meanwhile, Marinette starts to develop feelings for a certain back cat. They are one big mess! Will they find out each other's identities and sort everything out? Or will their relationship end, before it has even begun?





	1. The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone welcome to the wonderful world of Miraculous! I just wanted to say thank you for choosing to read my fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you guys think. Enjoy!

"Bye bye little butterfly," Ladybug said as she let the purified akuma fly from her yoyo.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she threw her lucky charm in the air causing everything to return to normal. She turned to face Chat Noir with a smile.

"Pound it!" they said together as they fist bumped. Chat stood in awe as Ladybug walked over to the victim that had been akumatized. He had watched her do that a thousand times, but he never got tired of it. In fact, he always looked forward to it. And the more he saw her in all her glory, the more he fell in love with her.

He tried to savor this moment for as long as possible, because he knew once it was over, he would have to go back to his big, lonely house. Back to a life of isolation from the rest of the world. Hoping and praying for the day to go by faster, so he could go to school, or see his lady.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yes Mi'lady?" he asked with a smirk. Ladybug rolled her eyes at the flirty boy.

"The victim is okay, thanks for asking," she said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry bugaboo, I was so taken aback by your beauty that I couldn't think straight," Chat said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Whatever you say Chaton..." Ladybug said with a sigh. "I'll see you later," she turned away, pulling her yoyo out, ready to swing it.

"Wait!" Chat said as he reached for her. He didn't want her to leave him, and then have to go back to that lonely house. She turned to him with a confused look.

"What is it?"

"Uh," Chat's heart raced as he tried to come up with some kind of explanation, as to why she shouldn't leave. "I just.... wanted to know.....if we could uh.... if we could talk for a while?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. Ladybug sighed with a smile. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard a noise. 

"Beep beep," Ladybug's earrings only showed two more dots left. Her smile faded a little. Chat sighed, knowing that meant she had to leave.

"I'm sorry Chat, but I have to go," she looked up at him with her beautiful bluebell eyes.

"I get it, can't let the cat out of the bag right?" he said with a half-hearted smile. She gave him a small smile before she turned away, throwing her yoyo and leaping across the rooftops of Paris.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chat Noir returns to his home and detransforms back into Adrien before sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong kid?" Plagg asked flying over to him.

"I just.... don't want to be here," Adrien said with a sigh. "It gets really lonely in here." Adrien hands Plagg a piece of Camembert.

"Then don't," Plagg says eating away at the stinky cheese.

"It's not that simple," Adrien says glaring at the greedy kwami.

"Sure it is, just transform into Chat Noir and go for a joy ride," Plagg says, stuffing the last bit of cheese in his mouth.

"Maybe I will in a minute, but first...."

Adrien jumps up from his bed and goes to his computer. He turns on the screen and pulls up the Ladyblog.

"Oh look, it's the video of when Alya found that history book," He says clicking play on the video.

"Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride!" On the screen Alya runs up to the item Ladybug dropped. "Freak out! This here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book! And I should know 'cause I've got this very same book!" Alya looks at the camera with excitement. "Could our Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?!" The video ends and Adrien sits back in his chair.

"I wonder..." He says looking at a picture of Alya holding up the book.

"You wonder what?" Plagg asks flying into his line of vision.

"I wonder who mi'lady could be..." Adrien answers deep in thought.

"Here we go again..." the kwami sighed and got up in Adrien's face. The boy flinched a little in surprise at the small creature's close presence.

"Okay kid listen, you are going to turn this off-" Plagg pointed at the computer without breaking eye contact with the boy. "-then you are going to transform, and you are hang around Paris to clear your head and stop thinking about Ladybug for 5 minutes. Okay?"

Adrien slowly nodded his head, knowing that Plagg rarely liked the idea of going out as Chat Noir. He got up and turned off his computer. He turned his head and gave Plagg a confused look.

"Come on I don't have all day!" The impatient kwami looked at Adrien expectantly. He shrugged his shoulders and faced Plagg.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien felt the familiar warmth and excitement of his transformation encase him. He looked at his alter ego in the full length mirror with a Cheshire grin.

Chat Noir leaped from his window, and on to the nearest rooftop. He ran from roof to roof. He started to run faster, pumping his muscles as he went. He ended up at Norte Dame, where he and his lady met for patrol. He sat at the edge, watching the city below. He let out a sigh, looking out to the horizon. Chat didn't know how long he sat there, but the sun was setting and leaving Paris with a beautiful mix of orange and yellow, which in a matter of moments transformed into a hue of purple and pink.

"Wow," Chat said as the sun continued to descend. He heard a low rumble. He shot up into his defense pose, and raised his cat hears to use his keen hearing. There was another rumble. Chat felt a weird sensation in his stomach. He looked down, realizing the rumbling was coming from him. He laughed.

 _I guess I should have grabbed something to snack on._ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, Chat caught a whiff of something delicious. Using his enhanced sense of smell, he followed it. He ended up on a roof across from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The smell of fresh bread was so strong, Chat thought he might just faint. He could practically already taste the soft croissants. He looked down at the front entrance and saw they were about to close up. He didn't want to disturb them, it was late and they must be tired from working all day. Plus he didn't have any money on him.

There was movement a little higher up. Chat flicked his green eyes to the source. There on the balcony, was Marinette, the girl that sits behind him in class. One of his first real friends. Chat smiled fondly at the memory of the rainy day where he gave her his umbrella. Since then they had hung out a little, but she always seemed to be so nervous around him. He didn't have a clue why though.

 _Maybe she didn't get over the gum incident..._ Chat winced at the thought.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare?" a voice from across the street pulled Chat from his thoughts. "Or are you going to come over here?" He look across the street, focusing his vision, and saw Marinette looking at him expectantly. "Well?"

He smiled at her and leaped across to land on her balcony. He stood up next to her and gave her a smirk. "I could never pass up the offer to talk to my _Purrincess_."

Marinette rolled her eyes at his pun. "How many times have I told you not to call me princess?"

"I don't recall hearing such things," Chat grinned at her. "But that would be _pawful_."

Marinette just looked at him with a "stop it" look on her face. "Really Chat? That was-" Just then Chat heard the rumbling again and looked down at his stomach.

He looked up at the girl with a sheepish grin. "I uh, may have skipped dinner."

She looked at him and laughed. "Did the stray kitty come looking for some food?" She giggled. Chat didn't know why but, he got a small feeling of butterflies when she giggled. It was just so.... _cute_.

"I would never ask the beautiful princess to take some of her inventory to feed a stray..." he grinned at her, "but if you happened to have something to spare I would be much obliged." She giggled again, giving Chat more butterflies.

"Stay," Marinette said pointing to the ground.

"So you're giving me commands now?" He smirked.

"Only because you can't seem to take care of yourself," she said as she turned to the trap door.

"I'll only let you give me commands," he said smirking at how cheeks flared.

"C-Chat!" she exclaimed staring at him with wide eyes. He just laughed.

"I didn't mean anything by that Princess," he grinned, "just that you can tell me what to do."

"So can Ladybug," Marinette said with pink cheeks. He looked at her with a small frown.

"It's not that she tells me what to do," he looked into her bluebell eyes. Had they always been so bright and bold? How come he never noticed? "It's more like she knows what we should do so I follow suit. I trust her." Much to Chat's confusion, Marinette's cheek flared up even more.

"I-I'll go g-get that food f-for you," she said before she turned sharply to the trap door, and made her way down. Chat Noir was left up there in the night. He noticed a book on the little outside table. It was open and had a drawing on it. Chat leaned in to get a closer look, and saw that it was a design for a jacket. The design looked much like his suit, seemed to be made of some kind of leather product with bright green "fur" that filled the inside. Chat was amazed at the detail, all of the zippers perfectly in place, and a sort of fading color smash of green and black.

How did she do that? He thought. Hadn't Marinette only seen Chat Noir like, twice in person? He knew she was talented, based on some of her designs he's seen and the derby hat competition. But this was a whole new level of amazing. He looked down the page, and there was something written in the corner that caught his eye.

"For Adrien" is what was written in green ink, and the "i" in his name was dotted with a heart. 

Chat felt his pulse speed up and his eyes widen at the words. He must've read them 5 or 6 times before it finally sunk in.

_Marinette was making this jacket for him._

_Why?_ Is all that went through his mind. _Why is she making this? Why is it designed like my suit? Why did she write my name with a heart? Does this mean that she knows I'm-_

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to a potted plant, tearing his thoughts away from the paper. The object was gone before he even saw it. It was so fast but he was sure he saw something. It looked like it was red? Maybe?

"I'm back," Marinette rose from the door with a plate in her hands. She set the plate down on the table next to the sketch book. There were cookies and croissants on it that smelled so good Chat thought he had died and gone to food heaven.

He immediately stuffed a croissant in his mouth and sighed in delight. "Dis is fo hood," he said with a full mouth.

"What was that?" Marinette asked as she giggled. He held up one finger, and swallowed the rest of the croissant.

"I said. This is so good Princess!" He gave her a full blown smile and grabbed a cookie.

"Well, it would probably be better if you actually tasted it instead of inhaling it," she sat down in the lawn chair and grabbed her sketch book. Chat's thoughts from earlier filtered back into his mind.

"I hope you don't mind," he started as he took another cookie, "but your design caught my eye and I couldn't help but sneak a peek."

"Oh that's fine," Marinette reassured him, not looking up from the page, "it's based off your suit, so I guess you have the right to look at it." 

"Okay," he felt a little relieved, seeing she didn't scold him for snooping. But there was something nagging at the back of his mind. "Who's Adrien?"

The girl froze in the middle of her drawing, looking up at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"S-Sorry," he said freighted by her reaction, "I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious."

She smiled. "Curiosity killed the cat," she said meeting his eyes, and with cheeks that could easily rival the color of Ladybug's suit.

He sighed in relief that she seemed to recover from his odd question, not counting her reddened face. "Ah, but satisfaction brought it back Princess," he smirked.

Marinette started to fidget and avoided his eyes, but had a big smile on her face.

"But to answer your question," she started as Chat listened, wondering what the shy girl had to say about him.  
"He's a guy that sits in front of me in class. He's also a model. I just wanted to get him something for.... for..." she trailed off.

"For?" Chat pushed a little hoping to get her back on track.

"It's stupid but," she glanced at him for a moment only to look back down at the page, "about a month from now, it will be exactly a year since he gave me his umbrella and apologized for a misunderstanding." Chat stopped for a second.

What's so special about that? He thought. Sure he knew why it was special to him, but why is it special to her?

"But afterward he apologized and explained what had happened, and that he had never gone to public school before, so it's all new to him." Chat mentally shivered at the memory of the gum incident. He was only trying to help, but he can understand how she might've taken the situation differently.

"And then..." Marinette's voice pulled him back to reality, "he gave me his umbrella and I looked up at him, and I saw kindness and honesty mixed in with the emerald green..." she stared out to the horizon like she had forgotten he was there. Chat leaned in, hanging on to every word she said. "That and the sincerity of his voice just.... showed me that he was an honest, kind person that just needs some guidance. And I don't know I'm sort of amazed at the effect it, no.... he had on me."

Her gaze floated down to her lap. She ran her fingers across the page where his name was written. "I guess you could say that was the moment I started to have a crush on him..." she mumbled quietly.

"Crush?" Chat mentally kicked himself at how his voice cracked. Her little comment may have been very quiet but, thanks to his enhanced hearing, he heard every word.

Marinette's eyes widen at his words. She snapped her head in his direction so fast, he thought she might get a whiplash. "D-Did I say that out loud?"

"N-No?" He said unsure of what to say.

"Oh god."

"Marinette."

"Oh _god_."

"Mari-"

"Oh my god Chat!" She jumped up from the lawn chair and started to pace. She stopped abruptly in front of him, making him flinch. "Please tell me you didn't hear that!" She asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Princess but even if you had whispered it I would have heard it," he said pointing at his ears. "My sense of hearing is _purrfect_." He grinned trying to lighten the mood. She rolled her eyes for a moment, then went back into her state of panic.

"Please please please Chat, you can't tell anyone what you just heard!" She gripped his arms hard, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Your secret is safe with me," he placed one of his clawed hands on his chest, and the other in the air, "Cat's honor."

Marinette sighed in relief, and picked up the sketch book from the chair.

"I just wanted to make him a gift," she handed him the book, "I mean I made him a scarf for his birthday, but he doesn't know it." Chat froze for a moment.

"What?" He asked looking straight at her. She blushed a little more (if that's even possible).

"Well I forgot to sign the card, and for whatever reason he thought it was from his dad," he looked at her in shock as she fidgeted and played with the hem of her shirt, "but he looked so happy, I couldn't ruin it for him."

Marinette looked up and met his eyes, the moonlight catching her hair and her eyes just right. It made her look as if she were glowing. This sweet, intelligent, selfless, and brave girl was _glowing_ right in front of him.

Chat's heart fluttered from her words, and how she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. If he wasn't frozen from a mixture of excitement, fear, and shock. He might have kissed her. Instead, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace. She froze for moment unsure of what to do, but then wrapped her own arms around him.

"You're too nice," Chat whispered into her hair. Which smelt of vanilla and lavender.

"No one can be too nice kitty," she whispered back.

"Well I'm glad you're nice at all."

"Same here."

They stayed like that for what Chat thought was forever, but was merely a few minutes. Until Marinette pulled away and looked into his eyes. There was a silence, not an uncomfortable one, but a silence nonetheless.

"Well," Chat said after a while, pulling away, "it's getting pretty late. I wouldn't want my _Purrincess_ to miss her beauty sleep."

"And I wouldn't want the poor stray kitty to be tired during an akuma fight," she said crossing her arms.

"Hey, I'm a cat of the night," he said gesturing to himself, "this suit is black for a reason."

She looked at him a smiled a little. "That's because your the symbol of bad luck."

"And Ladybug is the symbol of good luck," he said with a proud smile on his face.

"Doesn't that mean you cancel each other out?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows. Chat thought for a moment.

"No.... I think she has so much good luck that it overrides my bad luck, and she still has more to give," he said looking at her, "she's just got so much to give, there is no amount of bad luck that could measure up to it." He smiled.

Marinette cheeks flushed as she stared somewhere south of his eyes. She looked so adorably shy, which Chat didn't know why.

 _She's so cute..._ he thought. _Wait. What?!_

Chat felt his cheeks heat up, thankful for the mask that covered the red. He tried not to think about what he had just thought about his classmate. His classmate that had just confessed her feelings for his alter ego. His classmate that made his heart flutter when she giggled. His classmate that looked so undeniably gorgeous in this light. His classmate that gave him an uncontrollable urge to lean in and-

"Achoo,"

There was a small, high-pitched sneeze. Chat froze for a moment, and looked back at the potted plant, where he saw movement before.

"What was that?" He asked looking back to Marinette, who was frozen and wide eyed.

"T-That was uh... um... t-that was m-me!" She stuttered like she did around his alter ego. "It's getting c-colder and..... and I... g-guess I must be c-catching s-something."

Chat frowned, knowing that she hadn't moved a muscle when he heard it. Whatever it was, his princess didn't want to share, so he would respect that.

"Well, I couldn't live with myself, knowing I was the reason my princess got a cold," he said with a smile, "I guess it's my cue to leave."

Marinette nodded. "I do have school tomorrow and I don't want to be more late than I usually am," she smiled.

"Yeah," he chuckled. Chat stood up on the railing of her balcony. "I bid you a goodnight _Purrincess_." He gave her a two fingered salute and wink, before he leaped into the Parisian night.


	2. Mari Spill the Beans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari gets caught. She can't stop the puns, leaving Adrien a blushing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos you guys! It really makes me happy to see you're enjoying the story so far. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Marinette watched as her partner leaped from her balcony, and out into the city. She waited for a moment, to be sure he was gone. She turned to the potted plant and kneeled down.

"Tikki?" She asked, "you can come out now." The small, red kwami floated up to the girl's face, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly. Marinette just chuckled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she smiled fondly at the creature. "It wasn't your fault."

"I still feel bad," Tikki said looking down.

"Hey, it's alright. I took care of it, and Chat doesn't suspect a thing," she held out her hands as the kwami flew down into them. She cradled the creature close to her and made her way to the trap door.

"I doubt that," Tikki said looking up at her chosen.

"Why?" Marinette asked as she lowered herself down into her room.

"Well.... he kind of.... saw me?" Tikki's head looked down in shame. The girl's eyes grew wide.

"He saw you?!" She said almost falling off the ladder. "What do you mean?"

"I was in a bad hiding spot when you left," the kwami explained, "he could've clearly seen me. So I zipped behind the plant, and he saw me move. But I was really fast, so I think he didn't get a good look." Marinette looked at Tikki in disbelief. She wasn't in any way disappointed in her, she did nothing wrong. But he did see her, even if it wasn't a good look he _saw_ her.

"Do you think he might figure it out?" She asked sitting on her bed.

"Probably not," Tikki said giggling. "He isn't very observant." Marinette giggled.

"Yeah, but I'll have to stomp on any suspicions he might have," she said, thinking of ways to throw him off her track. "He may not be observant but he is a clever cat."

"The only thing I'm worried about is Plagg..." Tikki mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Marinette asked the kwami. Tikki shook her head.

"Nothing," she smiled. "Lets go to bed, you've got school tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't remind me," the girl set the creature on her pillow, and went to her dresser for pajamas. "The only silver lining is that I get to see Adrien." She sighed. Tikki giggled at her chosen's actions.

Marinette got changed and climbed into her bed. She yawned as she got under the covers, and Tikki nested herself in her hair.

"Goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette was woken by the sound of constant beeping. She groaned and reached out to stop the noise. She hit the "snooze" button on her alarm clock, but the noise continued. She became annoyed, and tiredly opened one eye. Only to see her alarm clock wasn't even on! Her head popped up in confusion, fully awake now (sort of...).

"Wha?" She looked around the room to find the source of the sound. Her eyes landed on a white light shining through the covers. She dug through the tangle of blanket. She recovered her phone as it buzzed. On the screen Alya was calling.

"Hello?" Marinette said answering the phone.

"Girl, where are you?!" Alya yelled through the phone.  
"Class is about to start!"

"What?!" Marinette looked at her phone.

7:40am

"Oh my god!" Marinette (Now fully awake) jumped from her bed, and ran to her dresser. "I'll be there as fast as I can!"

"Hurry Girl!" Alya hung up the phone. Marinette got dressed as fast as possible. Tikki got herself some cookies and got into the girl's purse. Marinette rushed out the door of the bakery, and sprinted toward the school. She walked into class just as the bell rang. The teacher wasn't there yet, so she snuck in her seat safely.

"Girl what happened?" Alya immediately asked as she sat down.

"I don't know, my alarm clock wasn't even on!" She set her books down and got settled.

"That sucks." Marinette froze at the voice of the blonde haired model in front of her. She slowly turned her head to him, cheeks flaring. Adrien was smiling at her. _Adrien_ was looking at her directly.

"I-I.... uh.... I..." she stuttered, trying to find what words to say. "Uh... hi." She mentally kicked herself.

"Um hey," he gave her a small wave, looking a little confused. "Do guys want to go somewhere together for lunch." He pulled his gaze from Marinette looking at all of them.

"We could go to Marinette's," Alya said giving the girl a small smirk.

"Oh yeah, your parent's bakery is off the hook," Nino pumped a fist in the air.

"That would be awesome!" Adrien looked up at Marinette with excitement and a little bit of mischief, that she's only seen in Chat Noir. "Your parent's bakery really _crush-ssant_ all the others." There was a silence.

"Dude..." Nino shook his head.

"Really?" Alya looked at Adrien ridiculously.

"What?" Adrien asked. "It was funny."

"Keep telling yourself that Agreste," Alya smirked. Adrien pouted.

How is that so cute?! Marinette thought.

"I thought it was kind of funny," Marinette said looking at Adrien. His eyes shot up in delight.

"Really?" He asked with a child-like wonder. It was so adorable, Marinette couldn't surpass a giggle. She thought she saw Adrien blush a little when she did, but that would be too good to be true, she must have just imagined it.

"Yes it was a little funny, but you need a little work." She leaned forward a little, taking in the glow of his summer green eyes. He smirked.

"I need work? I don't think I've ever heard you make a single pun."

"I can be very punny."

"Really?" He asked looking intrigued. Marinette nodded.

"I can be when I want to be."

"And when would that be?" Marinette smirked.

"Right _meow_." She said curling her hand like a paw. She saw Adrien's cheeks flare. Knowing she didn't imagine it her own cheeks started to heat up.

Where in the world did that come from?!

She knew it must've been her inner Ladybug that gave her the boldness and bravery. But that pun was so Chat, she's been hanging out with that stray cat way too much.

"Oh my god, girl!" Ayla's voice pulled her out of thoughts. She flicked her eyes at her, seeing the gawking expression on her face. Her eyes fell on Nino staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. Her gaze floated around the room, seeing all of her classmates with similar faces. She turned back to Adrien and noticed that their noses were about six inches apart, and she was toying with a lock of his hair!

_Hdkfhjahzjdhsnnjf!!!_ She thought as her face greatly resembled the color of her suit. She quickly pulled back and straightened her posture.

"S-Sorry.... I.... uh....I'm...." Marinette stuttered. Adrien was about to say something, when their teacher walked into class.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late I was making some copies." She smiled at the class and started to get settled. Marinette had never been so happy to get class started. She sunk low into her seat and stared at the back of Adrien's head.

This is gonna be a _long_ day. She thought to herself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day was long, but not long enough. Marinette dreaded the moment when she would have to talk to Adrien again. She stared at the back of his head, wondering what might be going through his mind. She glanced up at the clock, and sighed when the bell rang. She gathered her things together, and looked up to see _Adrien_ staring at her.

"W-What?" She asked, cheeks flaring. He blinked for a moment, as if just noticing she was there.

"Oh nothing," he shrugged off the subject. "So you guys ready to go?"

"Where?" Marinette asked confused.

"To your house," Alya lightly nudged her arm. "We're going there for lunch remember?" She flicked her eyes to Adrien, signaling Marinette for the opportunity to get closer to him. (hopefully a little more emotionally than physically, she already did that)

"Oh r-right," she stood up, trying not to stumble. "Lets go."

The group headed out toward the direction of the bakery. It wasn't very far, so there wasn't much conversation. Marinette walked inside, loving the sound of the bell and the smell of fresh bread.

"Hi Mama, Papa!" She waved to the two behind the counter.

"Hi sweetie," her mother waved. She looked at the group of teenagers and smiled. "You all can go upstairs, I'll bring you something in a moment." Marinette nodded.

The group made their way through the crowd of the lunch rush. Marinette led them upstairs to the living space. As she made her way up the steps, she realized that she had pictures in her room she needed to take down. (Before a certain someone saw them.)

"Um.... A-Alya?" Marinette turned to her best friend as they were about to go up to her room. "C-Can I t-talk to you f-for a s-sec?" Alya nodded. Marinette looked at the two boys coming upstairs. "You guys stay here for a sec ok?"

"Got it." Nino shrugged and went to go sit on the couch.

"Is everything alright?" Adrien asked with a concerned look.

_So considerate..._ She thought.

"Y-Yeah it's perfect, everything's p-perfect, you're perfect," her eyes widened. "No! I mean uh... you're not perfect.... I mean you're cool! B-But I uh... I..." she sighed. Then she did something she thought she'd never do. "Everything's _purrfect_!"

Oh my god did I just say that?! She mentally kicked herself. She saw Adrien blush, which made her realized how hot her face was. Stupid Chat!

"Um.... gotta go!" She dashed up to her room. Alya followed closely behind, collapsing into a fit of hysterical laughter once they reached the top.

"Stop it," Marinette mumbled and pouted. Which only made her friend laugh harder. Once she was some what calmed down, Alya turned her attention to Marientte.

"Ok.... what's.... the problem?" She asked between giggles. Marinette gestured to her photos.

"This is the problem!" She pulled her friend up off the floor. "I have to get all these down before Adrien comes up here!" Alya examined the room with skeptical eyes.

"You start over there," she pointed to Marinette's desk.  
"I'll start over here." Marinette nodded. "Ok go!" The girl's scurried around the room, pulling off clippings, posters, and stuffing pictures into her closet. They replaced some framed photos for some of Marinette when she was little and her family.

When they were done, Alya called the boys up. Marinette sat on her chaise, trying to calm her nerves.

_Adrien is in my room. Adrien is in my room._ Adrien _is in my room!_ She stifled a squeal as Adrien looked at her with a smile.

"I like your room," he said as he looked around, "it's really cozy."

"T-Thanks."

The four of them sat on the floor and talked about different things. Sabine came up with some sandwiches and cookies. They had a good time, telling stories, cracking jokes (which Adrien did most of), and just enjoying each other's company.

"Oh Mari?" Alya grabbed another cookie. "Are you gonna show us the things you've been working on?" She smiled devilishly at the girl. "You know the designs."

Marinette froze, and looked up at her friend who flicked her eyes to the blonde boy.

"Hmm?" She hummed. Alya scoffed.

"Don't play dumb! I'm not stupid. I see you drawing in your sketch pad 24/7." She smiled wide. "The jig is up. So come on and show us!" Marinette sighed and stood up. She looked at her three friends with an annoyed expression. Nino looked totally confused, Alya was bouncing on the floor with excitement, and Adrien.... he looked deep in thought.

"Fine!" She groaned. The girl walked over to her desk, and retrieved her sketch pad. She flipped to a page and set it in the middle of the circle.

"I made you all some things for the winter. Gloves for Alya..." she pointed to the drawing of the Ladybug-print gloves, with white accents.

"...a hat for Nino..." she flipped the page, showing a blue beanie with Nino's name in red letters on it.

"...and a jacket for A-Adrien." She flipped the page again, revealing the jacket design she had just finished last night.

"Oh my god girl!" Alya snatched up the sketchbook to look at the designs more closely. Nino followed not far behind. Marinette smiled at her two friends ogling over the clothes. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and stiffened.

"Those are amazing Mari," Adrien said sincerely. She loved hearing him call her that. She slowly turned to him and smiled brightly.

"T-Thanks," she said shyly. She saw for a second, that Adrien's cheeks had a faint pink hue.

_Is he blushing?!_ Her thoughts screamed.

"These are amazing!" Alya screamed, pulling Marinette's attention to her. "I love the gloves, and Nino's hat is-"

"Off the chain!" Nino pumped a fist, causing Marinette to giggle.

"-exactly! And you really out did yourself with Adrien's jacket, it's so cool!" Alya winked at her friend, causing Marinette to blush.

"I-It was nothing, I just wanted to give all my friends gifts," she said. It was true, she did want to give them all gifts. But the presents were really just an excuse to give Adrien the jacket. With that thought she turned her head to look at Adrien. Only to find he was looking at her! She wanted to look away, to break the contact, but she just couldn't move. His gaze kept her captive in the wonderful summer green. Her breath hitched at the intensity of his stare. He seemed a little surprised, like he had been captivated too.

They stayed that way for what felt like forever, but was merely a few seconds. They were pulled away from each other by the shrieking of the young reporter.

"Oh I just can not get over how great these are!" She said as she flipped the pages back and forth. "How long do you think it will be until we can get them?" She looked up at Marinette, raising her eyebrows.

"Well I started designing them over the summer, and I'm almost finished with Alya's gloves and Nino's hat is halfway finished, but I only recently got started on A-Adrien's jacket so it may take about a month." She saw out of the corner of her eye that Adrien had a small smile, which slowly morphed into a mischievous grin.

"Hey, won't a month from be a year since we met?" She snapped her head to him, and slowly nodded with a hot face.

"T-That was k-kind of the idea." He smiled fondly, and Marinette was suddenly thankful they were sitting down. Her knees were not functional at the moment.

"Well if I am correct -and I am-" Alya said with a smirk. "In exactly a month from yesterday, will be a year since the third day of school and Adrien's second day."

"How is that day so special?" Nino asked Marinette. They all looked at her.

"Um....well......you see.....it's-"

"It's the day we all became friends for the first time." Adrien interrupted.

"Yeah!" Marinette exclaimed. Alya eyed the two suspiciously. Then she grabbed Nino's wrist.

"Hey-"

"Relax I'm just checking the time." She looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed. She let go and looked at Marinette and Adrien. "You two got lucky." She grabbed Nino by his ear, stood up, and walked down the ladder, with Nino going "owowowow" all the way.

"Okay?" Adrien looked at Marinette with confusion. "I guess it's time to go."

"Yeah." Marinette said as she stood up. Adrien stood up as well and started to walk to the trap door.

"Um Adrien?"  He stopped and turned his attention to her.

"Yeah?"

"I just uh...wanted to thank you for earlier. You really saved me back there."

"I didn't think you wanted to talk about it so..."

"Yeah thanks."

"But if I remember correctly..."

_Uh oh_

"...wasn't that the day I let you use my umbrella in the rain?"

_He remembered..._

"Uh yes... Oh I'm sorry I still haven't given it back to you!" She started to run around the room searching for the black umbrella. He chuckled.

"Hey it's alright, you can keep it." She froze and looked at him. He was smiling, like he had that day, she slowly walked over to her desk beer used it for support.

"A-Are you sure?"

" _Pawsitive_." She blushed, he reminded her so much of Chat right now. So.... why is she blushing? "By the way the puns you made today were awesome!"

She took a deep breath and use her Ladybug confidence to walk up to him where their bodies were about 12 inches apart, cross her arms and say...

"Don't you mean ' _pawsome_ '?" She watched his cheeks flare and he rubbed the back of his neck. He laughed nervously and his eyes widened a bit.

"Ok, I gotta ask....why cat puns?" She took this as an opportunity to get closer to him, literally. She leaned in to where their noses where 6 inches apart. And he flared up even more.

"I don't know I guess I'm just _feline_ a bit _catty_ today." She paused. "Or should I say... _Chatty_." Adrien visibly gulped. Then he seemed to gain a little confidence and a leaned in a bit closer, he opened his mouth to say something and....

"MARI???!!" They broke apart at the sound of Alya screaming downstairs.

"Yes?" Marinette asked nervously.

"Come on we got to go!!" Alya yelled. "Class is going to start any minute!"

"Crap!" She said and ran across the room for her bag. She ran back and grabbed Adrien's arm. "Come on Adrien!"

"Right..." he said following her and still slightly blushing.

_What did I just do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do think Adrien is responding to the puns? You'll get to see so don't worry. Feel free to comment if have any feedback, or if you want to say something to me. Bye peoples!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading, I hope you liked it enough to come back for the second chapter! Don't forget to comment, I would love to here what you have to say! Until next time, my Miraculousers!


End file.
